I'll Be Back Soon
by Hana no Hikari
Summary: The story of the world—and the Guardians—ten years later. These are the events that led up to the murder of the Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and the memories he left behind in his famiglia.


So, I am rewatching KHR!, and I am currently at the Future Arc. I've always wanted to write a fic about the TYL Guardians, because so little about them was revealed in the story. We could only glean information about their lives together from what the TYL Family say, how they act around each other, and what they say about their boss, Tsuna.

Also, apparently Tsuna topped a poll for (what I suppose) "Whose TYL version would you like to see?", with Reborn coming as third, and they gave us a picture where TYL Tsuna and Reborn are in silhouette in small picture frames in the background. ADLKFJAKDFJLAJFKASLDFJKSA *rage quit*

Search for "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: 2010 Comic Calendar December" if you haven't seen it yet.

.

Anyway...

So now I have this: **I'll Be Back Soon**.

I GUARANTEE FEELS.

.

However, as I am still rewatching the Future Arc, I am still piecing together the fragmented stories of the world of ten years later. That's why for now, I'll publish just one chapter, which will still be subject to changes. Don't worry, I have all the other chapters partially written already.

It is difficult portraying exactly how the TYL Guardians were like, but I am closely observing each of them in their appearances, so I can say that I am trying. Forgive me if they act OOC, but do tell me if they do.

.

Well, here it is!

Enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Mist**

Chrome had just finished fixing her hair, and as she put down her hairbrush on the dark wood of her dresser, she caught sight of her reflection.

Not a single strand of her indigo hair was out of place, her simple, jewel-sprinkled eye patch was placed just right, and her white, empire-waist casual dress was neatly pressed and immaculate.

 _And yet…_ she clasped her clammy hands on her lap.

She looked around at the room Tsuna had provided her with—the white canopy over equally white sheets of her bed, the flowy, cream curtains framing the towering windows, the rich, intricate carpets laid on marble-tiled floors.

 _And yet, I'll be leaving all these soon._

She, along with Ken and Chikusa, has agreed to attempt to bust Mukuro out of Vendicare tomorrow night, when there is no moon. They all knew it was a high-risk endeavour, especially since they're against the Vindice, but still, they just had to try.

Her eyes then wandered to the framed photos she had beside her bed.

 _Oh._

She stood up and made her way to her bedside.

In a small, green frame fashioned like twining vines, is a picture of her, Ken and Chikusa. It was taken long ago in a purikura at the Namimori Shopping District. Chikusa had his standard blank face on, but Ken edited it a bit with stickers such that the former looks like a gloomy clown with swirly glasses. Ken, meanwhile, was also wearing his usual irritated frown, so Chikusa slapped on an angry gorilla's snout sticker on the shapeshifter's face in revenge. Only Chrome, who was smiling demurely but happily, had her face free of sticker abuse.

In another frame, a sleek black one, was a photo of Tsuna and his Guardians. She picked this one up and touched the glass, looking but only seeing one face out of the group—her Boss'.

 _I haven't told Boss yet… but should I? He'll be worried..._

This picture was snapped during their Inheritance Ceremony—their inauguration as the Vongola Famiglia's 10th generation. Tsuna, Gokudera and Takeshi were already 18 years old at that time, and had just finished high school. In this shot, all of them were smiling. Even Mukuro dropped by as an apparition. Of course, Tsuna was beaming as usual, but they all knew that—just a few hours before the ceremony, he was panicking so hard that he choked on his water five times. He choked so badly, he felt like he (verbatim) _"could have died!"_ , thus agitating him even more. Ironically, Gokudera had asked for the water to help calm their Boss down. If it weren't for Reborn's appearance…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Tsuna!" Reborn had slammed the double doors to Tsuna's room open, and is now walking threateningly slow toward his charge.

"HIIIEEEE, Reborn came!" Tsuna, meanwhile, ducked his head under his arms, expecting a flying kick from his tutor, a reflex brought on by experience, even though he knew it was useless.

"Oi, Yamamoto, what's going on here?" the Sun Arcobaleno hopped on the Rain Guardian's shoulder, waiting for an answer.

Yamamoto laughed a bit shakily, because of what he knew Reborn was going to do if he heard the answer, before speaking up, "Well, Tsuna... Tsuna said he doesn't want to push through with the Ceremony after all…"

Hibari smirked, already looking forward to the infant in action and the carnage that will ensue, while Gokudera immediately tried to cover up for his Boss, "B—but, that was a joke, Reborn-san! R—right, Juudaime?"

"IT WASN'T—" Tsuna whined, still trembling, but was cut off and sent to the carpeted floor by the kick he was anticipating from Reborn.

"Ah, Boss!" Chrome stepped forward, worried, while Gokudera and Yamamoto could only stare in shock, as though they haven't seen this scene a million times before.

"Itte—" Tsuna sat up and tried to return to the cushioned armchair, but Reborn, who landed flawlessly on Tsuna's lap, held the the guy by his collar and said to him, "Ah, sou? Jaa," the Arcobaleno smiled crookedly, and everyone in the room knew he's up to something bad, "How about I give you a choice?"

"A—a choice?"

"It's simple: you can go through this Ceremony that wouldn't even kill you—"

"IT MAY NOT KILL ME NOW, BUT BECOMING THE BOSS WILL!"

"—or I'll kill you now and write on your tombstone that you had a completely, pathetic life which ended mercifully when you drowned in a glass of water."

So, Tsuna, in the end, went through with the Ceremony.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _It's only been—a year?—since this picture. Those were good, peaceful times. Boss tried his best to keep that peace, but… in this kind of world, I guess it just isn't possible._

A soft knock on the door snapped her back to the present.

"Chrome? Are you there?"

"Ha—hai, Boss!" she rushed over to open the door, revealing Tsuna, who was wearing a sky blue dress shirt, the two top buttons open, a white vest, straight black pants and shiny leather shoes.

 _Since living in this mansion, this is as casual as Boss can get, can't he?_ she remarked to herself, as she recalled how he used to wear hoodies, jackets, shirts, jeans and rubber shoes, and how he had asked her once, _"Are you comfortable in this kind of clothing? Suits, I mean. It's itchy and hot to wear…"_ when they were forced to wear suits by Reborn for formality's sake.

"Boss?" she started to frown, as she remembered that her Boss stood in front of her, "I—is something wrong?"

"What—oh," he looked like he just realized that his visit might have been unexpected, "Oh, no. Nothing's wrong…it's just—well—nevermind."

He then proceeded to stare at his shoes, while Chrome continued to stand in her open doorway, waiting for her Boss to speak again.

"May—may I come in?" Tsuna finally asked, sheepishly scratching his cheek.

"O—oh, of course," she replied, stumbling slightly as she hurried to step aside to let him in.

Her Boss murmured, "Sorry for intruding…" as he stepped across the threshold.

"Please have a seat, Boss," the purple-haired illusionist pulled out a seat from her room's white-washed tea table for him, "Would you like some tea?"

Tsuna did notice that there was a steaming pot of tea on the table as he stepped toward it.

"Ah, no," he answered as he seated himself, watching Chrome as she, too, took the seat across from him, "It's alright. I don't want to bother you that much."

"It's not a bother, Boss, but okay…"

She observed while her Boss took a look around her room, after which he nodded and she sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry."

"E—eh? For what? If it's about the room, I'm actually alright with it—"

"For everything," Tsuna continued, his voice so low that Chrome almost missed it.

"Boss?"

"Anyway," he interjected, smiling now, "How are you feeling, Chrome?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Boss…"

"How about Ken and Chikusa? Are they doing well?"

"They tell me they are."

"That's good to know…" he trailed off, then, as if remembering something, added, "If—if you're having difficulty, if you need something, if you have activities that you like and want to do, you only have to ask."

 _!_ Chrome's eye widened a bit as she struggled to hide her dread.

"Chrome?" her silence disturbed the young Boss, "Wha—what I meant is, if you want something like a specific food, or language books, or just to walk around town, just say so… or something like that…"

"Oh… of course… I will."

"Are you busy with anything these days?"

"N—nothing in particular, Boss…"

Tsuna merely had infinitesimally narrowed eyes and the slightest turning down of his mouth as an answer.

 _Did—did Boss find out?_

"And Boss? Is Boss okay? You don't seem well…"

Distracted by the question, Tsuna fumbled with his words, "Wha—what? Me? I told you, I'm fine. Haha..." he assured her again with another smile, after which he sighed and fidgeted as he looked down on his lap, while Chrome was gradually becoming more puzzled, "H—how about Mukuro? Is he doing fine?"

"Kufufu~" came the reply.

"'Kufufu~'tte—HIIIEEEE, Mukuro!" Tsuna almost fell off his chair as he found that the dark-blue-haired illusionist had switched with the indigo-haired girl in front of him just a few seconds ago.

"Kufufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I cannot believe you haven't changed one bit even as I watched you all these years," Mukuro smirked as he pulled on his already-loose necktie, then poured himself some tea from the white porcelain tea set, "Ah, I must say that I am disappointed."

"Mukuro…" Tsuna shot the illusionist a glare, as he straightened himself as if to regain some of the dignity he had just lost for not immediately noticing his other Mist Guardian's arrival.

"Also, if you're going to ask after me, why don't you tag along for a visit at the Vendicare?" he took a sip from his dainty teacup, "I'm sure that the Boss of the world's most powerful mafia can do that much for a poor prisoner like me?"

"I knew it," Tsuna sighed, then raised an eyebrow, his chocolate brown eyes narrowing, "Anyway, if anything, I **don't** think you're a 'poor prisoner' at all. Also, I am planning to visit you there personally, if you must know, and try to get you out of that cold, dark place for good, but—but I can't think of the right bargain to offer the Vindice just yet."

It was now Mukuro's turn to raise an eyebrow at that, doubting Tsuna's intentions.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi, do not make me laugh, please. What will freeing me do for scum like you—scum like the mafia?"

Tsuna scratched his cheek and turned his gaze to the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, "I actually don't know what freeing you will do but… but I just know you shouldn't be in that place—"

A vein popped in the illusionist's temple, but a sly grin spread over his face, "Why don't you just say that you are finally ready to surrender your body to me?"

"No. Never," Tsuna was now staring through the floor, "Besides, there are still things I must do."

The older man's mismatched eyes closed as he huffed, suddenly tired of being circuitous, "You wanted to talk to me. Asking how Chrome was doing, how I was doing, was just a pretense."

"Sharp as always, Mukuro…"

"Who do you take me for?"

"…but the part about asking about Chrome and you was also genuine. Something was telling me that Chrome intends to do something… and it turns out that I was correct…"

 _The Vongola Hyper Intuition, huh?_

"I would have stopped them from going, of course, but they won't be stopped, would they? So I'm going to trust them with it… with some help, of course."

" 'With some help'," Mukuro, repeated the words slowly.

"You didn't expect me to just let them go, did you?"

Ignoring the gesture of concern and charity, Mukuro sipped his tea again as he gave the brunet a sidelong glance, "So, what did you want to talk about? Make it quick. I don't have all day."

"For someone unwilling, you sure talk a lot."

"Say that again," an ornate silver trident instantly materialized in the Mist Guardian's hand.

Tsuna held up both hands in mock surrender, but he immediately sobered, "I'm sure you know how the Vongola currently stands."

Another sip of tea, "Despicably strong as ever."

"With building internal and external commotion," Tsuna added, referring to the increasing unrest from fighting over the mysterious Rings that pass from generation to generation inside mafia families.

"True."

"So… that 'peace' and 'strength' won't last very long, will it?"

"What are you trying to get at exactly?" Mukuro answered with another question, showing the slightest hint of impatience in his tone.

The brunet let out a shaky breath, "I'm saying that eventually, something… or someone, someday, will overthrow everything."

"Meaning? Either you're being absurdly cryptic or excessively paranoid. Then again, humans are just like that."

"I fear that the conflict will grow and spread, and—if you hate the mafia so much, then this something… or someone, might be far worse."

"And this is what your hyper intuition tells you? Sorry to offend you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but I don't think even that famed talent of yours reaches that far."

"True… but I can't afford to leave it up to chance, can I?"

"Kufufufu~ You sound like you're trying to be a hero, Decimo."

Tsuna laughed a little, "Maybe I am."

"But you can't."

The younger man turned again to the elder with a mischievous grin, "You're concerned?"

"Oya, oya," the sharp points of the trident swiftly found their way a few centimeters in front of Tsuna's neck, "Are you taunting me?"

The Boss' playful smile turned rueful, as he gently pushed the trident off his neck and returned to staring at the floor, "Back to the topic. I want all of the Guardians united when that time comes, and so, I want you to help us. I know you don't like it, but… will you take the job?"

"If this 'someone' destroys the Vongola," Mukuro mused, while dangerously running a finger over the axial tip of his trident, "then I'd just have to take over their leader's body and the world will be mine! Kufufu, I think that still goes well for me."

He was cut short as he felt the brunet's earnest gaze on him, "If there's still a world to take over, that is."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed as he pursed his lips.

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Vongola Hyper Intuition… How much of what he's saying is true—or will become true? He's no seer like the Bosses of the Giglio Nero, but… how many times has his intuition proved right against the times that it was wrong?_

Eventually, he closed his eyes and chuckled to himself, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you actually think I'll just do as you say?"

 _He's relatively calm, but for_ _ **him**_ _to ask a favour from_ _ **me**_ _, then…_

"Well, I'm not counting on it, really. But if you will help, that'd be a huge relief."

 _Then, he must be desperately in need._ he inwardly simpered, _Well, it wouldn't hurt to have the Vongola be indebted to me._

"Fine," Tsuna's Mist Guardian finally conceded.

"'Fine'?" Tsuna blinked as though not comprehending the answer, "You'll help us?"

"As I am getting rather sleepy," his form beginning to fade into a thin mist, "I'll say just this: I do not know what you're planning or what you'll do next, Sawada Tsunayoshi, but this will not be without payment."

The conjurer was aware in his host's body long enough to catch Tsuna relax back into his chair and say, "Of course, Mukuro," with a smile void of further anxiety.

 _Ah, that smile never fails to irk me._

"Goodbye for now, Decimo…"

"Goodbye for now, Mukuro," Tsuna stood up as he watched his form disappear, to be replaced by Chrome, who had her eyes closed as though sleeping. When he was sure that Mukuro was indeed gone, he added, "The 'payment' will come for sure."

Decimo, with a sudden sadness, watched his other Mist Guardian peaceful slumbering face for a moment.

"Chrome… You could have asked, but I hope you succeed in your plan."

He then decided to wake her up by softly tapping her shoulder, "Chrome?"

"Ah—ah, Boss! I—I'm sorry, I must have fallen asleep—"

"You have."

"Sorry, Boss! I didn't mean to…"

"I'm sure you didn't," he smiled fondly at her.

The girl, flustered, hastened to ask, "Wh—what were we talking about again?" for she really cannot remember.

"Nevermind that. Instead, I have a question to ask."

Chrome responded to his solemn visage with a keen gaze.

"Ne, Chrome," Tsuna began slowly, "Do you think I did the right thing?"

Her enthusiasm was replaced with agitation again; she called out, "Boss…" as she left her seat and reached for him, but her Boss turned away.

"Boss, what do you mean?"

She saw him bow his head and ask again, "Do you think I'm still doing the right thing?"

"Boss…" she looked down on her hands as she wrung them in front of her chest, thoroughly digesting the question before answering, "I—I don't know if what you're doing—what **we're** doing—is the 'right' thing, nor if the outcome will be **good** , but…"

Her Boss remained silent, signalling her to continue.

"But, I know that Boss has good intentions, so, whatever Boss decides to do, I'll follow to the end."

Throwing a smile complete with glad, crinkly eyes over his shoulder, her one and only Boss spoke gently, "Thank you, Chrome. That's was all I needed to hear."

A smile also played on her lips as she saw her Boss smile.

"Saa," he extended a hand toward her, "Will you come with me?"

"Eh—Boss? To where?"

 _For what?_

"To Hibari-san. We'll talk about your plan to retrieve Mukuro."

* * *

 _And now…_

Vongola's Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, a man feared all over the world for his ferocious illusory power and comparable melee combat prowess, is now reduced to kneeling, bloodied, in front of the Millefiore Boss—

 _Or so that's how it looks like._ Mukuro held his bleeding right eye as he gritted his teeth into a smile, in spite of struggling to breathe properly.

Even though this is not his own body, it didn't mean that he is free from feeling the pain that comes with injuries.

 _Still—_

He ventured a glance up at his opponent, and was met by Byakuran's sickeningly smug smile.

 _This man—_

"Such terrible power... No wonder you're the supreme commander of the Millefiore Famiglia, I suppose..."

The accolade was real, even if it came from somebody like himself. After all, with the exception of the Vindice— _if they are even people_ —the people who could stand against him—even while possessing another person—can be counted in the fingers of his hand.

 _I still underestimated him. "This something… or someone, will be far worse," huh? Maybe Sawada Tsunayoshi was right. Maybe._

"... I cannot defeat you.."

The monster in front of him just broke his box **and** his trident— _as though they were nothing but mere playthings_ —both of which lay shattered between the two of them like a useless wall. Even the room is littered with pockmarks. One would think that Mukuro is lucky to still have his two Hell Rings, but then again, they're not just any kind of Rings and won't be destroyed so easily.

"There you go, saying things you don't really mean again," Byakuran mockingly scolded him, still with the maddeningly smile on, "You're a tough man, Mukuro-kun."

The illusionist's only outward reply was the widening of his own grin.

 _I don't need praise, especially not from someone like you._

"Your primary objective in this battle is not victory," the Millefiore Boss continued the litany of the things Mukuro was working on, "You were able to see my combat capabilities, shrouded in mystery, by fighting against me. If you can take that combat data back to wherever your real body is, or to another back-up body like Chrome Dokuro or Leo-kun's, you'll have succeeded."

"Oh?" the wielder of the Six Paths still had the nerve to close his eyes and keep his smile, "An interesting observation. However, what does it mean if you're right?"

"It'll never happen," Byakuran's good-natured facade had immediately darkened, his eyes of soft lavender turning cold and sharp, "There's a special barrier around this room. Would you believe me if I were to say it can block thoughts, in addition to light and radio waves?"

 _Who would believe that lie?_

"Kufufufufu, what are you talking about? I can't understand."

While he might have the gall to laugh, the damage on his current host body is not funny at all, and he knew it.

 _This body has reached its limit. Time for me to return._

Byakuran merely huffed, closed his eyes and smiled again, as though he was talking to a toddler who is slow to understand.

Mukuro, undaunted by the display the man in front of him made, prepared to take his leave, "Kufufufufufu, it's been fun—"

 _!_

But…

 _This is—_

Something has blocked his return to his body, and threw him back forcefully into Gringo Greco's body.

 _A barrier? Was this what he was talking about? But this is—_

The Millefiore Boss didn't miss the way the confidence and pride was instantly wiped off of Rokudo Mukuro's face, and he looked down upon the Mist Guardian with deadly sweet triumph, "Dematerializing to make your escape isn't going to work, Mukuro-kun. Didn't I tell you that this room is completely isolated?"

 _This is impossible!_

"I have no interest in you, when you don't have the Vongola Ring. Time for you to die, for real," and as though to seal his fate, Byakuran raised his right hand, the Mare Ring gleaming on his finger.

 _Just what are you?!_

This time, Mukuro looked at Byakuran with pure hate—so much that his usually unfazed, cool composure broke and a defiant, feral growl escaped his throat—that it was a miracle his host body's teeth didn't break from biting down so hard.

 _I swear you'll return this favour in kind for mocking me this way, Byakuran!_

Vongola's Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro, a man feared all over the world for his ferocious illusory power and comparable melee combat prowess, is now reduced to kneeling, bloodied, in front of the Millefiore Boss—facing death.

The executioner smiled, "Bye-bye."

* * *

"Mukuro-sama?" an awfully familiar voice called out to him in a deserted corridor of crumbling pillars, "Where are you?"

It was from no other than Chrome, but—

 _This Chrome is the same Chrome... and yet not the same as my dear Chrome. This is the Chrome from almost a decade ago, while I can't locate the Chrome of this time._

He remembered how his Chrome had endured years in hiding because she knew that returning to the Vongola would endanger all of them, especially the Boss she was ordered to protect but had grown to love. He remembered how she had shut off her mind from him for days after they knew of Tsuna's death. He remembered how the girl had cried to him about her Boss, when it was such a long time ago that she last cried. He remembered how, months after Decimo's death, she still blamed herself for not being there when her Boss needed her.

And now, this. The 13-year old Chrome, come to this time. When he first realized that it was the younger Chrome that was present at Kokuyo Land and not the Chrome with still-healing injuries, it certainly threw a wrench into his plans. If it weren't for the Vongola Ring on the past Chrome's finger, the girl might have died and he wouldn't even have reached Byakuran.

 _Not that I'll allow either to take place._

At this point, Mukuro didn't have a doubt that it wasn't just Nagi that was transported here.

 _At least Sasagawa did as he was told, and has retrieved her body, so she is safe for now. But… Decimo, just what on earth were you up to?_

"Chrome," Mukuro pushed himself to project his voice, to send an urgent message, lacking the power to materialize himself in this illusory world.

 _In fact, I'm still lucky to be able to do this much after all that…_

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome turned around to the source of the voice, only to find the same, degrading wall, "Mukuro-sama..."

The girl looked everywhere in panic, while Mukuro could only watch and reassure with disembodied words.

"I'm right here."

This time, Chrome stepped forward, following the direction from which she heard Mukuro.

"Here..."

"Mukuro-sama."

"I'm right here..."

Though unable to say anything else, the eye-patched girl obediently followed his voice, threading the halls with bare feet.

"I'm right here."

"Mukuro-sama, where are you? What is there?"

He sent down a broken tip from his trident, and she spread her palms to catch it—but it disintegrated into diamond-like dust.

"F—fragments..."

This alarmed Chrome very much, but the silver dust then turned into gears—countless, shining gears and parts—assembling into a humongous, dazzlingly metallic white, circular structure.

 _Nagi, do you understand? This might be your way back to the past._

The girl couldn't help but tremble at the sight, "What… is this?"

The machine opened to her, as though it was beckoning, and she reached out a hand—

"Why am I here?"

"Stay away!"

—which was rudely swatted away by a boy with auburn hair and glasses, sending Chrome to the ground.

Chrome turned back to him, and asked "Who are you?", but there was no reply from the boy. He merely clenched his fist in front of him, showing a ring with an oval, cabochon cut gem flanked with folded wings—

 _Sou, this is—_

—then the boy seemingly grew into a man in front of her. The man still wore the winged ring, still regarded her with a frown, but now his formerly casual attire was replaced by a similar set of white clothing to that of Glo Xinia.

 _This is Irie Shoichi—the key back to your time… and the first step to destroying that man, Byakuran._

"Boss!"

 _Make sure Sawada Tsunayoshi knows this, my dear Nagi._

Unknown to Mukuro, or perhaps he just wasn't able to sense it due to his weakened state, the Sawada Tsunayoshi of ten years ago just woke up from the same dream.

* * *

"Just a dream… Just now, was that Irie Shoichi? That was a strange dream…"

* * *

 _For now I need to rest. It's up to you now, Chrome. Save this future with the power of the Vongola Rings, the power we had lost._

 _The Tsunayoshi of ten years ago… I just hope he isn't too stupid as to waste the present I sent him at the expense of that lone wolf._

 _As for the Boss… Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'll make him pay his debt to me in his next life with interest. I'll make sure of it.  
_

* * *

 **AS I SAID** , if they were OOC, or you have other things that are confused about, tell me! Send me a review! :D

Why I had the Mist go first?

Because TYL Chrome disappeared years before the 10th Gen of the past came to the future. Therefore, that will be her only chance to interact with TYL Tsuna before he- well, you know what happened.


End file.
